


Playing

by TyyTyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Shoyo knows just how to play his boyfriend and get what he wants.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 197





	Playing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts).



> It was exciting for me to write kagehina for the first time. I hope to write more of them in the future. Thank you to iBloo for beta reading for me! To my new friend, I hope you enjoy this gift.

Finally, another weekend had arrived and that meant Shoyo would be able to go out with his boyfriend. 

During the weekdays, both of them were relatively busy. They went to different colleges which really hindered their time together. No matter what though, their weekends were reserved for each other.

Shoyo had been crazy in love with Tobio for years—even long before they actually became an item. After being in a relationship for two years though, he found that he only loved him more. They’d been together long enough to know each other well, but Shoyo prided himself in knowing Tobio the most. 

He knew how to play him and he played him well. 

Yes, his boyfriend had a bit of an attitude, but he was relatively soft. He’d never admit it aloud, but Shoyo actually really liked it when Tobio got worked up. Who could really blame him? His boyfriend was such a turn on when he was angry—and even more so when his anger was somehow related to jealousy. 

Oh, yes. Shoyo has learned that his boyfriend was a jealous man. It wasn’t even that he didn’t trust Shoyo and Shoyo knew that. He was just possessive and whenever anyone else happened to take an interest in what belonged to him, he took offense. 

Maybe it shouldn’t have excited Shoyo to such an extent, but it did. Even now as he was seated at the bar next to his boyfriend, he couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face. His third drink was already in his hand, half-empty now, and being the lightweight that he was, the petite man was already beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. 

Shoyo had always been a social butterfly. He never met a stranger that  he didn’t click with and was always open to making new friends. He loved to laugh and talk and when he was drunk,  _ dance.  _ Oh, he absolutely adored dancing and Tobio, the big meanie, never wanted to dance with him. Not that it would put a damper on his mood—not anymore. Not since he’d learned that not only did his boyfriend not like to dance with him, but he  _ hated  _ for anyone else to try. 

What could he say, Shoyo wasn’t one to be conceited. He was not only flexible but limber and fluid. He could dance. And he  _ would.  _

After he downed his fourth drink, he couldn’t stand to sit any longer. Getting to his feet, he spun around with his arms posed out, giggling. “I want to dance, Kageyama-kun,” he sang, moving to lean into his boyfriend who was rooted to the spot in his seat. Shoyo gave him his best smile, even batted his lashes purposely. Though he knew all along that he would be turned down. “Dance with me.”

“No.” Tobio shot him down instantly, just as he expected. “Just sit down and drink with me.”

Shoyo put on a pout, even though he was grinning slyly on the inside. “But I can’t stay still anymore!” He whined, turning his back to him and wiggling his backside tauntingly. “Come on,  _ please?”  _

“No.”

“Fine.” Shoyo sighed as if he was deeply wounded, backing away and putting his hands on his hips. He looked around the club searchingly, eyeing the dance floor. There were only about a dozen guys there, but that was plenty enough for him. More than enough actually. “I’ll be back!” 

“Hinata!” Tobio called after him, but the free spirit was already giggling and dancing away. 

Being on the short and slim side, it was easy for him to slide his way in between the crowd of grinding bodies. Even though he was on a mission, he did fleetingly sulk over not being able to dance with his boyfriend. On the outside though, he was all smiles, hips rocking, and swaying to the upbeat music playing. The air was much thicker on the dance floor, hotter from all the bodies surrounding him. In no time at all, someone had their hands on his hips and were pulling him back against them. 

While he did manage to get free and keep any unwanted hands off of him after that, it wasn’t long before he knew he had to distance himself from the dance floor. He wanted to see Tobio get a little jealous, not watch him pummel anyone or get into trouble. As he thought, Tobio had turned his stool around to watch him and he didn’t look happy, not one bit. 

Shoyo only waved at him, grinning wide and cute, until someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned to face them. It was a man he didn’t recognize who was grinning down at him in a rather suggestive manner. He smiled at the man who opened his mouth to speak to him. However, the man was unable to get a single word out before Shoyo was suddenly lifted off his feet and thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Oof, sorry gotta go!” He yelled humorously, waving at the man as he was carried away. 

Less than a minute later, they had exited the club and the cool night air washed over him. That wasn’t the cause of his shivering—no, it was Tobio’s annoyed, unintelligible grumbling that made it happen. He knew he was in for it and he was ecstatic about it.

The entire cab ride was filled with heavy tension. Tobio had his arms crossed over his chest and his leg was bouncing wildly in irritation. Shoyo could only smirk to himself and imagine how things were going to go once they got to his boyfriend’s apartment. 

After a twenty-minute drive, they made it. Tobio didn’t even allow Shoyo to get himself out of the cab because he pulled him out himself and threw him over his shoulder once again. The smaller man squealed excitedly and before he knew it, he was slid down and pushed against the nearest wall, lips stolen in a rough, hungry, and possessive kiss. Wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist tightly, Shoyo let out a breathy moan, hands sliding into Tobio’s black locks. 

His excitement had increased tenfold, which was truly saying something considering he’d been beside himself anticipating this. Shoyo had been half hard the whole ride, but now he was fully erect and groaning shamelessly into his lover’s mouth every time his cock rubbed against his own. 

The pair made their way to the bedroom, but it was a very slow and messy journey. They never made it more than a couple of steps at a time—Tobio carrying Shoyo all the while. Their shirts were discarded, Tobio’s removed hastily by Shoyo while his own was ripped clean off of him. They were a mess of ragged breaths and needy little sounds. The smaller man had lost count of how many times he’d been pressed to a different wall. He’d long since become dazed with lust, his length aching, not only from how confined he was within his skinny jeans and the constant pressure of Tobio’s against his own but also from the unyielding, burning need for release. 

Once he was finally tossed on the bed, Shoyo hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans, pulled down the zipper, and raised his hips in order to peel them off. Tobio’s dark blue eyes were staring down at him so intensely and he watched him take the rest of his clothes off hungrily while removing his own with just as much vigor. Once the smaller man tossed his pants and briefs on the floor, he spread his legs open and Tobio didn’t hesitate to accept the invitation. 

Their naked bodies pressing together was an almost unbearable experience for Shoyo—pure bliss—the kind that made him mad with arousal. His legs wrapped around Tobio’s waist and the pair grinded against one another while Tobio’s hand felt around on his bedside table until he located the discreet black bottle of lube that was always there for easy access. 

Shoyo had two handfuls of his boyfriend’s silky black locks, his teeth sinking into Tobio’s lower lip at the sound of the bottle cap popping open. He couldn’t hold back the desirous whine that sounded in his throat. Not that he wanted to. He just needed to be taken and ravaged by the one man who had always been able to make him see the stars. Nobody else could bring him the amount of pleasure that Tobio could.

That was only one of the reasons Shoyo was so head over heels for him. 

“Kageyama-kun,” He groaned when the other man pushed his legs open, making them fall away from his waist. He wanted to hold on, grind his hips, and feel their members rubbing against one another, but he was quick to clamp his mouth closed upon feeling those knowing fingers spreading lube over his rim. 

Spreading his legs wider, Shoyo slid his tongue along Tobio’s abused bottom lip apologetically. He’d bitten it a little tougher than he intended to, but the other man was so focused on the act itself that he was unbothered anyway. For a moment, their tongues met and began a slow, tantalizing dance that soon had smaller man panting. There was nothing he hated more than his boyfriend teasing him—just like he was doing now in the way the tip of his middle finger circled his entrance tauntingly. 

“ _ Kageyama-kun,”  _ Shoyo whined this time, tugging on his hair and gyrating his hips downward. He wasn’t one to beg but he wouldn’t deny that it had happened on a few occasions. Not tonight though—Tobio wasn’t supposed to have so much control right now. 

Being determined to spur him forward, Shoyo latched his lips onto his lover’s throat and gave it a long, harsh suckle. Tobio let out a throaty groan at the same time he slipped his finger in slowly and Shoyo forced his lips away from Tobio’s throat with a loud smack so he could let out the breathy whimper that formed in his chest. The stretch was always so intense, but only in the best of ways, and Tobio was always,  _ always,  _ careful and attentive—making sure to prepare him fully no matter how agonizing it was having to wait so long to have him. 

Tobio always made it worth it. He made it feel so good. Shoyo didn’t need to be with any other man to know that  _ nobody  _ would ever be able to make him feel what Tobio did. Not the love or the rapture. This man was perfect. He was his everything. Shoyo was just beside himself with love for this man. Everything about him. 

With Tobio’s free arm caging in his head, he nudged his temple until Shoyo turned his head and their lips met in yet another heated kiss. Oh, it wasn’t so easy for Shoyo to keep up when he was so distracted by the finger working in and out of him. He loved it. Even the initial, barely-there burn wasn’t uncomfortable for him, because he knew exactly how he would be feeling in little to no time. 

After two years, the two had come to learn each other’s bodies well. Tobio knew all the little things that made Shoyo crazed with lust—like those sweet kisses when he was so worked up and needy, and the slow slide of his thoroughly lubricated finger, every little twist and curl. The only part that irritated the smaller man was that his lover would purposely avoid that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him until the second finger had joined the first. 

That was when things really started getting good. 

Two fingers always had Shoyo a writhing mess. It didn’t take long for him to lose himself into the sensation, constantly sharing verbal praises for every little stretch. He worked his hips, always hungry for more and keened when those perfect fingers finally brushed across that one spot that made his vision go white. It felt so amazing, he couldn’t help but move his body as a means of asking for more.

Tobio’s lips came to his ear, tongue slipping out to flick across the lobe before he took it between his teeth. Shoyo’s ears had always been sensitive—one of those spots on his body that could have him hot and bothered by the slightest stimulation. He was now freely moaning with his head turned aside to give his lover easier access, even if his breath and teasing touches to his ear had him shivering. 

He knew he was ready and yet Tobio continued to torment him with fingers until the smaller man was right on the verge of begging. When things go that far, he didn’t care. He’d beg for it. He needed to be connected with his lover, needed to know they were both riding towards ecstasy together, gaining their pleasure from one another both out of love and lust. 

Tobio’s heavy breathing and quiet grunts had been lost on him, Shoyo not realizing how hard and raring to go his partner was until the man finally pulled his fingers out to replace them with his length. It was hot, painfully hard, and feeling  _ so  _ promising as it prodded his entrance. Shoyo wrapped his arms around Tobio’s broad shoulders, panting at his neck as he was slowly breached. 

The delicious stretch had him near wailing. Tobio was met with no resistance, as Shoyo was completely relaxed, pliant, and wanton and the man had taken the time to coat himself in the lubricant as well— _ always so thorough and mindful of him.  _

Though he worked his way in slowly, inch by agonizing inch, pushing in and pulling back before giving a little more—once Tobio was fully sheathed within him and had made sure Shoyo had time to adjust to his thickness, he finally let loose and began giving the smaller man exactly what he wanted. At first, he started with a slow but powerful grind, keeping himself balls deep while working his hips so that he was repeatedly pressing against his most sensitive places.

The pleasure was so immense it had Shoyo’s head lolling, had him steadily whimpering out sweet praises and clinging to his boyfriend for dear life. All of it only magnified when Tobio’s hips pulled back slowly and then thrust back into him. Shoyo choked on a moan, stuttered on his own breath, and then finally found his voice on the next thrust. 

After that, the two moved together in frenzied passion, tugging hair, nipping, and sucking every inch of skin they could reach, exchanging ardent kisses and ebullient touches until they finally reached the peak of their pleasure together. Shoyo was the first to fall apart, much to his expectations because Tobio never finished first. It was never mentioned aloud, but Shoyo knew it was a pride thing and his lover was always determined to send him over the edge before he’d ever let himself come. 

It was only the tougher side, the exertion taxing but oh so perfect, leaving the pair collapsed in a tangled mess of limbs, breathless and spent. Tobio’s nose was pressed against his cheek, the man’s breath tickling him slightly, but that wasn’t what had Shoyo grinning. 

He was just too satisfied with himself—knowing that yet again he had gotten what he wanted and this definitely wasn’t going to be the last time. As he closed his eyes and let his body calm, he combed his fingers through Tobio’s hair and pondered over the plans he should make for the next weekend. The only two things he was certain of was that there would be alcohol and at least a little jealousy. He couldn’t go wrong so long as those two things were involved. 


End file.
